


野兽

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	野兽

那是一个深夜，没有星星，没有月亮。  
年轻的首领还没有休息，即使在自己的住处他也穿着黑色的软甲，金丝打造的腰带紧紧勒出腰身的线条，丰茂的长发如同雄狮的鬃毛一样散在肩上，衬得他的下颌分外精巧。他聚精会神地研究着桌案上的一张地图，手指顺着他们行军的路线划出一道长长的弧线。  
在他左手边的一只巨大的鹰伸了伸翅膀，显得昏昏欲睡，而桌子另一边伏着的一头巨大的金红色猎犬早已闭上了眼睛。  
他们在清晨的战斗中表现十分精彩，这会早已疲惫不堪，却固执地守在主人身边不愿离去。  
油灯的火苗闪了一闪，变得十分微弱了。  
首领按了按眉心，有点不耐地喊了一声，“今晚值守的是谁？带点灯油过来！”  
门外立刻传来一声压低的回应。  
不多时就有一阵脚步声匆匆靠近。  
房门打开，一阵冷风吹进，几个黑衣侍从低头躬身鱼贯而入，每人手里都捧着一个铜盆或者木盒。  
“你们这是做什么？”首领不悦地皱起了眉，眼神锐利地盯着领头的那一个，“只要加灯油就行了！”  
侍从点头哈腰，“可是您连晚餐都没有吃，会饿坏身体的。”他一边说着，一边对身边的一个小个子男人做了个手势。那人打开了手里的木盒，精美的菜肴还冒着热气，一阵香味飘了出来。  
那人见首领没有制止，双手将木盒举过头顶，恭恭敬敬地送上前。  
就在这时，一阵风吹过，本就十分微弱的火苗一下子灭了。  
首领瞪大了眼睛，却只看到侍从那一张扭曲的笑脸。

他感到冷，眼前一片昏暗，视线模模糊糊地不能聚焦，后颈传来阵阵钝痛。他试着想要翻身，才发现手脚都被细细地捆扎着。他全身赤裸，后背传来桌面坚实冰冷的感触，凉飕飕的风在腿间乱窜，他不由地打了一个冷战，喉咙里发出一声模糊的呻吟。  
“他醒了。”一个沙哑的声音说，一盏油灯被移到他的跟前， 刺目的光芒一下子刺痛了他敏感的眼睛。那个沙哑的嗓音发出几声不明意味的笑，“醒了，我们才好办事。”  
他微微撇开头，眼睛终于自那光的折磨中挣脱出来，被强烈刺激而溢出的泪水一下子就滑落下来。  
“现在就哭了么？”他的眼前只有一片乱闪的光斑，只有一根粗糙的手指从他的脸颊上划过，把他脸上的水渍擦去，带着恶臭的热风吹在他的脸上，“也好，等会可能连哭都哭不出来了。”  
“……你们……”他毫不掩饰脸上的厌恶，“为谁卖命？”  
“为谁卖命？”那群恶徒放肆地笑了起来，声音中满是讥诮，“当然是为了我们自己啊！宇智波斑！”  
宇智波斑挣了一下，整张桌子都被拉得吱吱作响，但那些绳索还是紧紧地将他捆在原位。  
那个声音再度笑了起来，“垂死挣扎？别白费力了！这里动静这么大，都没人来看看，难道你以为是因为他们都谁死了么？”  
他换上一副穷凶极恶的口气，“再跟着你恐怕所有弟兄都没有活路了！还不如把你卖出去，换我们所有人一条命！”  
“不过啊，”他又拍了拍宇智波斑的脸颊，很是遗憾似的说：“你之前杀孽造得太盛，害得买主白发人送黑发人。所以买主还特地说了，不能让你轻轻松松地就去了。所以……”  
他凑到宇智波斑的耳边，“受着吧。”  
那人直起身，对着周围摩拳擦掌的人一招手，“开始吧！要慢点，细致点，让他好好品品这滋味。”  
那些喽喽们发出兴高采烈的呼哨，各自抄起家伙围拢过来。  
“还有那两只畜生也别忘了，让它们去陪陪主子。”

宇智波斑艰难地呛出一口带着血沫的气。他的全身没有一处不感到疼痛，视线往下可以看到胸口有一侧塌陷下去，断掉的肋骨也许已经伤到了内脏，但在他最后死去之前，他们还有的是法子让他痛苦难堪。  
这伙暴徒现在正兴致勃勃地围在他的脚边，乱哄哄地一阵喧闹之后，一个小个子高兴地欢呼一声，举起一把大斧子，对着他的右腿比划一阵，终于找到了满意的落点。  
他发出一声兴奋的大吼，斧子带着风声落下，前所未有的剧痛应声袭来。宇智波斑的腰一下反弓了起来，捆着他的绳子根根嵌进血肉，皮肤从绳子的缝隙间鼓胀起来。他的眼睛暴突出来，死死地咬着牙，血顺着嘴角流下来，同时带出一丝粗重的抽气。  
他的反应更是取悦了那些暴徒，他们把切口处的绳子又抽紧了些，免得他失血过多，少了乐趣。  
但是这一击力量还不够大，些许筋肉尚且连在一起，断开的肢体还颤巍巍地挂在残肢上摇晃。  
小个子红了眼睛，又唾了一口，再度举起斧子。

左腿被切断的瞬间，他的眼前一片发黑，连痛楚都在瞬间远去了。  
他终于晕了过去，获得了片刻的宁静。  
但那些残忍的家伙不会这么轻易地放过他，一桶冰水将他泼醒过来，就好像他只是眨了一下眼睛。  
为首的那个人捏着他的下巴仔细打量了一下，“清醒了吧？清醒了就好。你不醒着兄弟们给你做了新腿你都不知道。”  
他把宇智波斑的脸扳回去，拎着他的头发将他的头扯了一点起来，守在他脚边的两个小弟顺势将他的大腿举高，正好让他看见齐膝而断的创口上被歪歪斜斜地缝了两只鹰的脚爪。  
“怎么样？”那人松开手，让宇智波斑的头重重落回桌面，又很和善地说道：“你的两只手就用你那条狗的爪子吧？”

为什么……还没有死去呢？  
宇智波斑眼神涣散，茫然地盯着天花板。他的眼角流出两道长长的血痕，眼窝的肉向外翻着，那里面嵌着两枚不成比例的眼珠。  
他自己那双自始至终都动人心魄的眼睛已经被挖走了，取而代之的是他心爱的猎鹰的眼珠。  
那双本可以从极远的高空看清地面的一举一动的眼睛，现在只带给他一片黑暗。  
他的双手从肘部以下也已经被换上了九尾的前爪。那双爪子锐利无比，一挥就可以撕裂一个成年男人的胸膛，但他此时什么也做不到，只能像蠕虫似的扭动一下。  
那群暴徒已经将他身上的绳索都解开了，正抓着他的手脚摆出各种可笑的样子取乐。  
带头的那个笑了一阵，却又不满起来。他掐住了宇智波斑的喉咙，“你为什么不笑？明明这么可笑，你为什么不笑？”  
受尽折磨的人原本就微弱的呼吸越发急促，嘴唇被迫张开，舌尖被挤了出来。  
那人看到，忽的一笑，不住地说：“原来如此，原来如此。”  
他揪住那条满是血的舌头往外拉，直到宇智波斑翻起白眼，灵光的手下已经送上了小刀，“正好，给他安个狗舌头。”  
舌头被切断以后，血迅速填满口腔，又倒流进宇智波斑的喉咙，他被呛到，胸腔一颤一颤，血沫从嘴角鼻孔滴滴答答地流出来。一个肉块被人嘻嘻哈哈地塞进他的嘴里，犬类细长的舌头难以在人类的口腔中安放，拖出长长一截，挂在嘴角。  
这一下看起来倒真是个滑稽的笑容了。  
暴徒们指着他哄笑起来，闹了一阵，又觉着意犹未尽，“这就完了？太便宜他了吧？”  
最开始那个小个子眼珠一转，拍起手来，“还有这么大块宝地怎么就忘了。”  
他取出刚才割舌的那把小刀，反手握着，往躺着的那个与死尸无异的人双臀间紧闭的缝隙狠命戳进去。  
那毫无反应的人体瞬间像条被剖开的鱼一样挣扎起来。小个子猝不及防，小刀一下滑脱，那两瓣屁股就夹着那把小刀在桌面上蹦跶。刀刃很锋利，在他的大腿根割出条条血痕，他本能似的岔开了双条大腿躲避刀刃，这样就越发将中间被刀柄破开的后穴暴露在那群男人们像饿狼似的的眼前。  
男人们看着他狼狈痛苦拼命挣扎的样子，兴奋得眼睛都红了起来，看他刚把小刀挤出来一点，就有好几双手按着他，把那刀柄用力往里面捅，一边捅还一边转，刀柄末端凸起的环在柔软的内里毫无规律地转过好几圈。  
他们终于如愿以偿地听到了一声微弱的呻吟，之前被怎样残忍对待都咬紧的牙关最后还是松动了。  
这些微的声音简直就是最好的春药，在他们烧热了的心上加了一勺油一样，令每个暴徒快要麻木的心都再度疯狂起来。  
离得近的那几个已经直接抓住了小刀毫不犹豫地一把抽了出来，内里通红的粘膜又被一起扯了出来。  
最壮的那一个用手指往里一戳，骂了一句，“TMD早没发现，这洞比娘们的都好使。”他推开众人，解了裤子，里面已经蓄势待发，那尺寸可不是一把小刀的刀柄能比的。  
他把宇智波斑拦腰举起来，那双腿早已合不起来，他轻轻松松地就把那个洞对准了自己的东西，用力撞了进去。  
宇智波斑发出一声更大的惨叫，他的舌头已经没了，只能从喉咙深处扯出那种濒死的野兽发出的无力的嘶吼。  
壮汉抓着他的腰激烈地上下动起来，旁边挤满亟不可待的人，宇智波斑发出的每一点声音都令他们更加急切。前一个人刚刚射完，后一个就赶忙把他抱起来，就着前一个人射进去的东西，往自己身前一放。  
没轮到的更是着急，万一还没进去爽一爽他就死了，自己岂不是亏太大了。

为什么……还没有死去呢？  
宇智波斑昏昏沉沉地从一根肉棒上转移到另一根肉棒上。四肢的剧痛已经开始麻木起来，但是身体内部传来的搅动仍旧无比清楚。  
很疼。  
并不比之前的那些折磨更疼。  
但是仍然很疼，以至于他甚至无法克制自己的喉咙里发出一些啜泣一般的声音。  
他只庆幸之前已经被取走了眼睛，这样不至于又泪水不受控制地留下来，平白让他们开心。  
这是他从未受过的伤。  
在战场上的刀削斧砍，刑房中的鞭打火烤，乃至被砍四肢，被挖眼割舌，种种痛楚，他都可以咬牙承受。  
他唯独没有被人奸淫过。  
他是宇智波的族长，站在权与力的巅峰，威加海内，四野臣服。  
而他现在被面目模糊言语粗俗的男人压在身下任意亵玩。  
他失血过多，皮肤变得又冷又苍白，那些粗糙油腻的手掌在他身上四处游移，把黏糊糊的精液和汗水糊的全身都是。  
有些手掌胡乱擦过他的伤处，身体吃痛，紧张地瑟缩一下，正在他身后冲刺那人就会发出舒爽的一声。  
但是他们现在找到了他的新用法，生怕他就此死去，动作都轻了几分。

不知轮换到第几个人，他没费什么劲就插了进去，刚动了两下就滑了出来，气得他怪叫着发出一连串咒骂，“他这幅死样，这下面松得连屎都包不住了吧！”  
剩下几个没轮上的都愁眉苦脸，最后有个人试着去摸了摸宇智波斑软在一边的阴茎。摸了一会，之前苦着脸在里面戳戳弄弄的那人表情变了，“这个贱人居然自己吸起来了！”  
原本已经在一边休息的人闻言又聚拢过来，议论纷纷，开起下流的玩笑。  
“这么淫荡，天生欠操啊！”  
“早知道就让全军排队人人操他一次，一早就消停了。”  
小个子被挤在最后面，他看看宇智波斑的样子，有点担心，“这不会最后还给他弄射了吧？”他左右张望一下，眼睛一亮，在地上找到之前桌案上放着的毛笔。  
“堵上堵上！别让他射了！”

为什么……还没有死去呢？  
他的意识不断飘远又不断被身体上的各种刺激拉回。  
他平日里并不禁欲，却也没有想到在这种时候，这个小小的器官竟像是有了自己的意志一般，在那些粗暴的手法作用下竟然会有了反应，更没有想到这反应竟连带着让他的全身都有了不一样的感觉。  
那些取笑的污言秽语飘进耳朵里，他的身体竟还会因此而气愤起来。心脏疯狂地泵出血液，竟让他有了一丝温暖的感觉。他的身体大概也因此透出了粉色，惹得那群男人又是一阵淫贱的笑声。  
那些手在他身上的抚摸越来越带着情色意味，而他的身体则在燃烧着最后一丝生命力让他真正变成一个下贱的玩物。  
宇智波斑最后，是像一个婊子一样死去的。

为什么……还有死去呢？  
为什么……  
为什……

你想死么？  
在他越来越混沌的意识中，出现了一个又尖又细的声音。

“我怎么觉得我在干一个死人？”被挤到最后的那个男人一边抽动，一边抱怨。  
领头那个凑过来一看，哈哈笑着，“我觉得你就是在干一个死人。”  
他朝周围一脸满足的人招招手，“起来干活！”又转身仔细打量起桌面上残破的人体。  
他摸着下巴想了一会，又提着刀往那两只野兽身上割下点什么。  
小个子凑了过去，“大哥还有什么要做的？”  
“再加点装饰，买家看到一高兴，说不定奖金多一点。”领头的把宇智波斑的耳朵割了下来，又把鹰的几片翎羽贴了上去，狗耳没处安放，就往上移了几分。  
这时小个子跑过来了，他把手上的东西露出来，笑得十分得意。  
他一手捏着九尾长而蓬松的尾巴，一手拿着犬类狰狞的性器。  
领头的一下就看懂了他的意图，拍着他的肩大笑起来。  
最终宇智波斑被装饰好了，他的头发里凝结着血块，头上顶着两只橙黄的犬耳，黑发间支棱着几支鹰的翎羽，僵死的眼睛瞳孔是又大又亮，一截舌尖探出嘴唇。成年男子的身体上处处都是血痕，手脚的位置上是犬爪鹰脚。他的腿间长长地垂下一条带着倒钩的性器，身后塞着一根蓬松的尾巴，从他后穴里流出的液体已经将穴口的一圈绒毛打湿了。  
“行了！”领头的拍拍手，“刚好天快亮了，找匹马给他绑上，带他去领赏。”  
一群乌合之众兴奋地喝了一声，簇拥着宇智波斑出发了。  
马蹄声在营地里回响，偶尔有胆子大的人出来偷看一眼，视线在接触到马背上的宇智波斑后马上像是被火烫到一样，转开了视线。更多的人默默躲在自己的营帐中，听着马蹄声远去。

那一群人顺着林间小道下山，走了一阵，月亮居然升起来了。  
那轮月亮又大又圆，照得森林都变了样子似的。一群人笑闹的声音越来越轻，最后所有人都说不出话来了，只顾加快脚步，就好像身后有什么可怕的东西在追赶。  
可是一条普普通通的小道，走了好久也没有到头。  
走着走着，一个人有点疑惑地问了一句，“哎？刚才他是这个样子的么？”  
“什么？”  
“他头上那个，刚才有给他装个角吗？”  
“角？什么角？”  
那两人轻声嘀咕着，冷不防全队都停了下来，他们抬起头来，忽然也像别人一样白了脸。  
他们的面前就是不久前他们刚刚离开的军营，他们沿着一条笔直的道路，又走了回来。  
刚才正在说话的两人忽然感到背后寒毛直树，他们哆哆嗦嗦地转过头，又一起发出一声惊恐的喊叫。  
“宇智波斑！”

我会实现你的愿望。  
愿望……  
真正的愿望。  
真正的愿望……  
但是你也得付出代价。  
代价……  
你必须侍奉我。  
侍奉你……  
你必须取悦我。  
取悦你……  
回答我，是或者否。  
…………  
………………  
……………………是。

一支万人的驻军消失在了荒野中，从此以后再也没有一个人见过他们。  
宇智波斑四处征伐的进程戛然而止。  
直到时间过去，故事变成了传说，传说变成了神话。  
王朝兴起又覆灭。

小镇里住了一对相依为命的兄弟，但是性格外貌却大相径庭。哥哥是个乐天派，乌黑的长发扎起一个马尾，麦色的肌肤搭配强健的身材，见人总是笑眯眯的，露出一口雪白的牙齿。他有一匹健壮的小公马，时常赶着车到邻镇送货。弟弟心思多，也聪明，他天生白化，很少出门，总是闷在家里折腾着瓶瓶罐罐，却是一个很受欢迎的调香师。

“扉间！我要走啦！”柱间一边整理着马身上的辔头，一边冲屋里大吼：“你这次要我带点什么？”  
屋里面传来一声同样的大吼，“玫瑰！鲜红的那种！”


End file.
